Sobre Jornais E Transportes
by maryee
Summary: Remus Lupin e Bellatrix Lestrange em um breve passeio no mais tradicional dos veículos britânicos.


**Sobre Jornais E Transportes**

Existe um mito – uma lenda urbana – que coloca em questão a verdadeira função daquele espelhinho retangular, fixado na parte mais superior do vidro defronte do motorista de um ônibus. O apetrecho, comumente chamado de "retrovisor", figura em todo ônibus da cidade de Londres, constando como um item obrigatório em qualquer veículo.

Os manuais, as auto-escolas, o pai que ensina – com orgulho – seu filho a dirigir, todos eles pregam que a verdadeira função do retrovisor é tornar o motorista capaz de observar atrás de seu próprio veículo, evitando grandes, médios e pequenos acidentes – até mesmo esbarrões. Mas, o leitor não deve se enganar. Isso não tem relação alguma com os possíveis passageiros e pedestres, e o perigo de uma torção de braço ou deslocamento de perna. Como é amplamente sabido, divulgado, comprovado e confirmado, os trouxas nutrem uma admiração e um cuidado desmedido com seus veículos automotores – doravante, carros.

A verdadeira função do retrovisor – voltemos de uma vez a ele – envolve, sim, acidentes. Porém não engloba outros veículos, pedestres, ou mesmo passantes que estejam, por ventura, atrás de algum carro aleatório. Tampouco evita acidentes – em verdade, os retrovisores causam acidentes. E esses acidentes ocorrem exclusivamente no interior do veículo.

Os motoristas de ônibus têm como prática constante observar o espelho do retrovisor até que um passageiro, ingênuo e desavisado, adentre o veículo, por obra do acaso. A partir desse momento, tais funcionários se dividem em quatro grupos distintos: aqueles que chacoalham o ônibus de um lado para o outro, loucamente; os que escolhem o justo momento em que o passageiro tem livre ambas as mãos para frear com violência; aqueles que aceleram desgovernados, como insanos – muito embora o ônibus siga um horário rígido de ponto e ponto, e o veículo em questão não esteja, de modo algum, atrasado. Não existe tal coisa como o atraso no território bretão.

Finalmente – e não menos importante – o quarto dos grupos; aqueles que reagem da seguinte forma: elegem aleatoriamente um dos comportamentos-padrão de um dos três grupos anteriores e, toma-o, naquele momento, como seu.

O resultado das ações dos quatro grupos resulta, invariavelmente, numa mesma situação: um passageiro, alarmado e desesperado, segurando-se como pode no primeiro lugar que lhe ocorrer. Vale lembrar que grande parte das vezes, o lugar que lhe ocorreu é o ar, e como é sabido, o ar não é, nem de longe, um bom lugar para se agarrar.

Embora se acredite que os chãos dos ônibus sejam – ainda que muito sujos – bastante generosos, a idéia de que eles acolhem as vítimas dos motoristas com um abraço afável é completamente equivocada. Eles somente estão ali para que os corpos tenham um lugar para se estatelar – o que torna a situação muito mais humilhante e constrangedora.

Bellatrix Lestrange, como se sabe, é uma bruxa. E, como tal, jamais havia entrado num ônibus trouxa; mas ela já ouvira casos amedrontadores sobre os motoristas do noitibus-andante. Assim, quando os pés da bruxa apoiaram-se no chão metálico do veículo, ela estava devidamente preparada.

Um feitiço discreto murmurado pelo canto da boca e seus pés grudaram no chão. O motorista acelerou de tal forma que o ônibus inteiro deu uma guinada para trás. Em seguida, exibiu uma inegável expressão de desapontamento ao constatar que Bellatrix permanecera imóvel, no meio do corredor. As maçãs da sacola de papel que uma senhora idosa segurava com cuidado, em um dos bancos da frente, não deram tanta sorte assim. Escaparam da sacola – há quem diga que numa tentativa desesperada de fugir do lugar antes que virassem suco.

As frutas rolaram desgovernadas ao longo do corredor, emitindo um ruído seco para cada quicada, de modo que o barulho dava a impressão de que o ônibus estava sendo atacado por abelhas assassinas.

Bellatrix, que não era amável o suficiente para apanhar as frutas e ajudar a senhora, cancelou o feitiço e levantou os pés com rapidez, desviando para lado, e então para o outro, de modo que o resultado foi um tanto quanto bizarro: Bellatrix parecia estar dançando em meio a um ataque de abelhas assassinas. Fosse como fosse, a dança foi de vitória – nenhuma das maçãs sequer esbarrou nos sapatos da bruxa.

Há quem diga que esse foi o mais sagaz dos planos das maçãs. Elas, sábias espécimes, compreenderam prontamente que permanecer no ônibus governado por um psicótico não era nem de longe mais perigoso do que esbarrar em um dos sapatos novos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

As frutas pararam, aos poucos, de rolar. Eis que surge uma mão - uma mão muito disposta a reconhecer cada uma das maçãs. O dono da mão, que até então havia mantido o rosto escondido por detrás de um jornal, estava tão alheio à situação que estranhou o fato de alguém dançar no meio de um ônibus. E a razão pela qual ele até então fora capaz de concentrar-se e continuar a ler a monótona matéria sobre as expectativas de crescimento do comércio de framboesas para o próximo trimestre, ainda que em meio a um perigoso ataque de abelhas, era a de mais simples ordem: ele não temia abelhas de modo algum.

De qualquer maneira, o bruxo retirou os olhos do jornal e estranhou a dança – como qualquer um estranharia. Mas isso não chegou nem perto do estranhamento que lhe acometeu quando reconheceu o rosto da dançarina.

Era Bellatrix. Bellatrix estava dançando.

O choque foi tão grande que as frutas escorregaram de seus dedos, indo direto ao chão. As maçãs voltaram a quicar loucamente.

A velhinha do banco da frente rolou os olhos e começou um longo e aborrecido discurso sobre a falta de educação e cordialidade para com os idosos nos dias de hoje – mas como ninguém ali mostrou realmente interesse, ela logo se calou, limitando-se a grunhir uma coisa ou outra para a janela, que era, de longe, o melhor ouvinte dentro do ônibus.

Onze fileiras separado da senhora e de seus grunhidos, Remus Lupin amarrotava seu jornal, repousando-o sobre seu colo. Bellatrix sentou-se. Para azar de todos, o assento escolhido era justamente aquele ao lado de Remus.

"Boa tarde", disse o bruxo, que era sempre muito cordial, apesar de tudo.

"Jamais pensei que te encontraria num ônibus", ela retrucou imediatamente.

"Você pode imaginar que estou perto de te dizer o mesmo."

"Para onde está indo?" Bellatrix tinha uma mania levemente desagradável de inquirir tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça sem qualquer cerimônia.

Remus deu de ombros. "Estava apenas lendo o meu jornal."

"Você precisa estar dentro de um ônibus para ler seu jornal?"

"Eu gosto assim," disse ele, com sinceridade. "A cada matéria estou num bairro diferente."

"Procure por oculistas em todos esses bairros. Vai precisar de um, quando finalmente deslocar sua retina."

"E o que você faz aqui, Bellatrix?" ele perguntou, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada e a expressão de quem aguarda, curioso, uma resposta.

"Definitivamente não vim para ler jornais."

"Devia. É uma ótima leitura", argumentou ele.

"Evito correr o risco de abrir a primeira página e descobrir que Rodolphus foi preso numa emboscada", ela confessou e Remus julgou captar algo no rosto dela que lembrava divertimento – mas o que quer que tenha sido, desapareceu antes que ele pudesse ter certeza.

"Pule as páginas policiais", sugeriu.

"Mas elas são a melhor parte." E então esticou o pescoço para que pudesse enxergar alguma das páginas. "Vejo que não é o Profeta Diário" constatou Bellatrix, os lábios se contorcendo numa expressão de desdém.

"O que me denunciou?"

Remus antecipou a resposta que viria a seguir: algo sobre uma foto imóvel estampando o canto da reportagem; no entanto, ele se enganou, porque o que Bellatrix disse sequer se aproximava de sua suposição. Em verdade, a bruxa recitou a manchete da página – Homem recebe carta após 30 anos de atraso. E então revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência, como se acreditasse que apenas um trouxa fosse capaz de realizar tal ato e, deliberadamente, relatar tamanha estupidez.

"Você pode parar de zombar as pobres criaturas? Em vez disso, diga-me para onde está indo?"

"Terrível evento," começou ela, fechando a cara como uma criança birrenta. "Há uma espécie de leilão. Estou indo recuperar um antigo quadro da família. Algo sobre minha bisavó segurando um esquisitíssimo basset hound idoso."

Os olhos de Remus brilharam em encantamento.

"Não há nada que eu goste mais do que pinturas antigas. Haverá outras no leilão?"

"Centanas delas", Bellatrix respondeu num tom tão desanimado que um ouvinte qualquer julgaria impossível que ambos conversassem sobre o mesmo assunto. "Uma estupidez sem fim. Narcissa está ocupada demais com os preparativos do casamento, e o único favor que eu poderia pedir a Andrômeda seria que ela explodisse sua própria cabeça."

"Por que você não aparata até lá?"

"Com o Ministério inteiro ao meu encalço? Acho pouco provável."

"De qualquer modo," o lobisomem disse, parecendo intrigado, "acho realmente admirável que você não tenha decidido simplesmente entrar lá e matar todo mundo, e somente depois recuperar o quadro."

"Você está me dando idéias, Remus?" ela perguntou, uma risada de deboche escapando pelo canto dos lábios.

O bruxo arregalou os olhos, alarmado.

"Nem de longe foi a minha intenção."

"Penso que não. De verdade. Acho que você só está procurando por uma boa história que possa aparecer nessas suas páginas policiais," e então a bruxa virou-se para encarar o outro, como que o desafiasse.

"Não seja ridícula, Bellatrix," Remus falou com um sorriso amigável. "Se eu quisesse uma boa história, pediria para você enfeitiçar o basset hound, de modo que ele latisse como um doido e roubasse o chapéu da sua bisavó."

"A reação seria estupenda," a gargalhada que sucedeu a fala fez a velhinha da frente pensar em Bellatrix como uma bruxa insana. Não se pode dizer que ela estava tendo uma idéia completamente errada da moça.

Remus e Bellatrix olharam para frente, como se houvesse lá algo realmente interessante de se ver. Para um observador de fora, aquilo parecia um enorme contracenso. Lá na frente, havia apenas o motorista e a velhinha. E nenhum dos dois poderia ser descrito como particularmente interessante.

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Remus – mas o bruxo hesitou antes de finalmente proferi-la.

"Bellatrix," ele começou, e a bruxa ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se pudesse prever o que estava por vir.

"Você não quer ir para o leilão, certo?" ela assentiu em silêncio, e Remus considerou isso como um sinal para que prosseguisse. "Porque você detesta leilões, correto?" ela assentiu novamente, desejando que ele parasse de fazê-la concordar com tudo o que dizia. Não gostava desse tipo de coisa. "E, especialmente, por que você detesta quadros e pinturas, não é? Bellatrix movimentou a cabeça bruscamente, em parte porque quis afastar a imagem mental de suas mãos engarguelando o pescoço de Remus para que pudessem parar de sair da garganta do bruxo seus malditos "não é", "correto" e todo o resto. Mas, a principal razão pela qual Bellatrix balançou a cabeça de um modo tão afetado que o trocador achou que a moça estivesse com torcicolo foi a seguinte: ela pedia que Remus chegasse ao ponto em que as novidades começassem a surgir.

E elas surgiram.

"Eu adoro quadros."

Mas não agora.

'Eu adoro quadros, e eu certamente adoro leilões," ele disse com a voz arrastada, como se quisesse dar o tempo para que Bellatrix o interpretasse. O que definitivamente não ocorreu.

"E daí?" ela retrucou impaciente.

"Que tal..." recomeçou ele com um tom de voz de receio. "Que tal se eu fosse no seu lugar?"

"Oras," respondeu ela prontamente. "Isso seria formidável. Você vai no meu lugar, arremata o meu quadro e tudo ficará fantástico."

"Só temos um pequeno problema."

"E qual é ele?" inquiriu a bruxa, subitamente desanimada, como se pensasse que aquilo estava bom demais para ser verdade.

"Alguém precisa ler o meu jornal", disse ele com firmeza.

Os olhos de Remus e Bellatix voltaram-se vagarosamente para o jornal.

"Ele não poderia..." a bruxa precisou escolher as palavras certas. "ficar aí sozinho?"

"Sem ser lido?", os olhos castanhos de Remus estavam arregalados. Ele considerou a idéia por um instante. "Se vamos fazer uma troca, você precisa exercer o meu papel direito. O jornal precisa ser lido."

Bellatrix titubeou, relutou, e, por fim, concordou.

"Mas eu preciso ler aqui no ônibus?"

O bruxo considerou a possibilidade por breves momentos, analisou os fatos e, por fim, concluiu, "Acho que ele não iria se importar se fosse lido em outro lugar."

"Então estamos combinados", ela disse, apertando a mão com a dele. "Você salta no próximo ponto. Continue reto e vire a segunda esquerda. Haverá um enorme cartaz alaranjado na entrada. Você provavelmente irá confundi-lo com um Weasley. Não tem erro," Bellatrix proferiu as considerações finais com firmeza.

"Puxa, obrigada. E você," Remus achou que deveria fazer o mesmo. "Retome a leitura a partir da página 33 – mas se estiver realmente interessada, há um artigo formidável sobre o lançamento de um barbeador elétrico, na página principal," e então sorriu. Com um movimento enérgico, puxou a cordinha do ônibus, fazendo sinal para parar.

Os passos que soaram ao fundo indicavam que alguns dos passageiros do segundo andar também queriam descer nesse ponto.

Bellatrix continuou sentada, observando o corpo de Remus Lupin deslocar-se ao longo do corredor até finalmente desaparecer, ao descer do veículo. Demorou um tempo até a bruxa finalmente abrisse o jornal, rumando direto até a página 33.

O ônibus continuou deslizando pela pista em silêncio; um balançar tão suave que Bellatrix não se preocupou com o deslocamento de sua retina até o fim da leitura. Perdeu-se durante alguma das matérias iniciais do caderno de política. Isso era o de menos; encontraria em breve seu caminho para casa. O que importava mesmo era que jornal estava lido.

* * *

**N/A:** Por mais que eu não goste do Roberto Benigni, o primeiro dos curtas de "_Sobre Café e Cigarros_" é espetacular e minha maior inspiração para escrever essa fic. Muitíssimo obrigada à FeerMZB ( www. fanfiction. net/ feermzb ) pela betagem.

**N/A:** Maldito seja o e suas viadagens para fazer links. Se quiserem acessar o profile certinho, que eu não posso colocar aqui porque o site não deixa, tirem os espaços e o til. Mas vocês provavelmente já sabem disso.


End file.
